weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Armagetian Federal Republic
In Cunctis Creaturis Quae Ad Nos. -National Motto, "All the Created belongs to us" The Armagetian Federal Republic is a state in the southeastern Trolliverse. They're the declared mortal enemies of the Armagetian Kingdom and claim the ownership of the motherland as being the one true nation of Armagetian People.. To differentiate them from their Monarchical counterparts, the state is commonly called "AFR" or "Nova Armagetia" , or even "Eastern Armagetia". The state has power on Four Universes and Five Galaxies. Their flag is the ancient flag of the Armagetian Principality, the first flag to ever be used by Armagetian people. Origin After the Armagetian Kingdom first reached the unification of the Galaxy (Over three thousand years ago), they had to expand their domains out of their homeland, in order to become a great power. They started to colonize an huge territory which lived in anarchy, and easily settled in it within a few century. Slowly, Armagetian people started to became the majority of the territories' (Named "Nova Armagetia") population. But something was wrong: The Armagetians which colonized the new territories were the most imperialist and traditionalists, and when the Kingdom began to modernize with Social and Economic reforms, the Neoarmagetians territories seceded. While a loyalist faction existed, civil war broke out and thanks to number superiority the Old Armagetians lost. After that the New Armagetians claimed ownership of the Main Land to keep it to its former glory, and many wars (Some say over 20) have happened between the two countries, with an incredible amount of losses. The Armagetians didn't try to expand again until the Invasion of the Forbidden Universe. Today the two countries are mortal enemies and are in a situation of Cold War. The AFR doesn't have any allies, though, as they think that having an ally is a symbol of weakness and that an Ally can betray whenever it is the good moment. Today The Armagetian Federal Republic gives the most basic Goods to citizens, and weapons for the number of people living in each house (In this way, if an invasion happens, citizens can defend the cities along with the army). The Citizens are sort of brainwashed, as all they think of is the Work and the Country. The AFR's Society is believed to be the perfect descendant of the ancient Armagetian society, which to survive enemies was once a cold and cruel World. Even with a so cold society, their economical system has been shown to be good and economical crysises almost never happen. They're very advanced technologically, but they spend their technologies on Weapons researches, preparing for the next great war against the Mainland. Military The Military of the AFR is mostly unknown, but from the previous wars between them and the AK it can be thought that they're always more advanced than everyone in this camp. Their army has shown to be ferocious and cruel, torturing the defeated enemies until death. Their weapons of mass destruction would be superior than everyone else's and the defenses of their lands are almost unpenetrable. They, like everything of their nation, keep their armaments a secret, and this makes them even more dangerous if someone dared to declare war to them.Category:Republics Category:Former Territories